


Furious Infatuation

by Hoshizuku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshizuku/pseuds/Hoshizuku
Summary: “I’m obsessed with you,” he says, face buried in my tangled blond hair. “I can’t stop thinking about you, damn it. I can’t focus. I can’t do anything. Naruto…”





	Furious Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and fluffy excuse to write about these two kissing.

There he is. Look at him, listing against the wall and smirking to himself. The hell has he got to smile about, anyway?! I can’t stand him! Agh! I just want to go over there and wipe that smug grin off his stupid pale face. Or take a razor and shave that dumb head of his! Who would like him without his pretty boy hair

Well…me.

Dammit.

Because his eyes are downcast, gazing intently into the floor, those lips forming a bemused half-smile, messy black strands sweeping over his hitai atte with an Uchiha’s grace. I remember Sakura using the word “infatuation” to describe her crush on him once, and that sounds about right for me, too. I’m furiously infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha.

And at the same time, I hate the guy!

He’s so arrogant and stuck up, like he’s so high and mighty. It grates on my nerves like nothing else. Except for maybe how my eyes seem to pick him out immediately when I walk into a room, or how I watch him without thinking when I think he’s not looking at me. Or how I’ve memorized some of his habits, like where he sits every day and the way he smirks to himself, like now, when he’s thinking about…well, I’m not sure what he’s thinking about. His past is on par with mine in terms of utterly messed up-ness. Pathetically so.

Sasuke glances up, his onyx eyes meeting mine from across the room, and that stupid smile of his grows just a bit as he pushes off the wall and starts toward me. Frozen in place, I want to move away, to say something sarcastic to stop him from coming, but I can’t. Those black depths have me pinned where I stand, and there’s no escaping an Uchiha.

“Ne, Naruto? Don’t just stand around like an idiot. Don’t you have training to do?”

That tears it. “Shut up, Sasuke-teme! I could say the same for you! You’ve just been standing there for ten minutes, staring at the floor like some lovesick fangirl or something. I was just getting worried about you.”

Taken aback by my comment, he averts his eyes and stops a few feet away. “I was just thinking. It’s none of your concern.”

“Sure, you always say that. But if it’s going to affect your fighting, then it is my ‘concern.’ You can’t get all distracted on a mission or something. Teme.”

A deep frown etched into his brow, he folds his arms over his chest and scoffs. “You’re the one that gets distracted, dobe. Between you and Sakura, I’m surprised we ever get any work done.”

Although I’m not quite sure why, I’m driven to stand up for the pink-haired girl. I always thought it was because I liked her as more than a friend, but I haven’t been able to think about that since my Sasuke-infatuation escalated.

“Leave Sakura-chan out of this!”

Sensing my anger, he steps closer, a mere two feet separating us now. “Why, do you think she’ll like you if you stand up for her?”

I can sense the heat in my face, though I’m not sure if it’s because I’m blushing or just really pissed off. “She’s my friend. You shouldn’t talk about her like that.”

For the second time in five minutes, he seems surprised by my remarks. “Naruto?”

“Hm?”

Not meeting my gaze, he finds something interesting to stare at on the floor and continues in a voice I can barely hear. “Do you…really like her?”

Wary of his tone, I step closer and try to meet his gaze. “I guess. What’s it to you?”

When he remains silent, I grow impatient, grasping his shoulders in my hands and forcing him to look at me. “Hey! Why do you want to know?”

The usually emotionless black hollows of Sasuke’s eyes are filled with an unnameable emotion, one that sort of scares me. I would’ve let go of him at once if he hadn’t grabbed my wrists and held them in place. We stay there for a long moment, holding the other’s eyes firmly and unmoving except for the exhale of breath. The air around me thickens, and my heart pounds twice as fast against my ribcage. I can’t stand him, I can’t stand him, I can’t--

“I’ve heard that two skilled shinobi with a strong bond can sense each other’s thoughts in the heat of battle. Have you ever heard that, Naruto?”

My thoughts take a dive into that forbidden place, the infatuated part of my brain, and I think that I have heard the saying before as I worry that maybe he can read my mind, even though we’re not fighting.

Closing my eyes, I will the thoughts to go away, and when I open them again, I’m met with the piercing red of the Sharingan.

“What are you thinking, Naruto?”

I hate you, I hate you, I--

“It’s not about Sakura, is it? It’s someone else. There’s someone else.”

My breaths come in ragged, uneven intervals, until I stop breathing altogether and remain frozen in his grasp, terrified as I can almost feel him picking apart my brain. In desperation I try to conceal my thoughts, hastily shoving them into the far reaches of my mind, but he’s faster than me. Damn him.

“Me…You were thinking about me?” His tone is hesitant, but not quite as surprised as I would expect. Slowly, his hands release my wrists, which fall to my sides limply. I feel robbed, invaded, yet somehow relieved. He knows.

“Sasuke-teme…” I murmur, considering it’s the only thing on my mind right now. He doesn’t speak, the demonic red of his eyes fading to black once more. Shaking his head, he almost steps away but halts.

Suddenly, his hand is tangled in my hair and his lips are against mine, and I had closed my eyes, braced for an attack as soon as I felt his touch, but I’m pleasantly surprised at what comes.

“S-Sasuke,” I whisper against his lips, but he ignores me, kissing me with a fervor and valor that someone would expect from an Uchiha. On the battle field or in love.

Love…?

After several seconds, he breaks away, his other hand gripping my waist and pressing me closer to him as he draws in air. “I’m obsessed with you,” he says, face buried in my tangled blond hair. “I can’t stop thinking about you, damn it. I can’t focus. I can’t do anything. Naruto…”

I’m not sure why he’s telling me all of this, why his hands are gripping me so tightly, why I feel so content here as my own arms slide around his neck. Damn, but Sasuke smells amazing, and his hair is so soft. I almost don’t care that he’s pouring his heart out to me, because I just can’t believe where I am.

“Sasuke?”  
“Hm?”

Sakura-chan called it an infatuation.”

“…Yeah, that’s right. I hate you, dobe. But I also…”

“A furious infatuation.”

He pauses before leaning back and gazing into my crystal blue eyes, as if he’s musing. Then I feel his mouth cover mine, and darkness envelops the world as I close my eyes and feel the anger fading.


End file.
